uropifandomcom-20200215-history
Vokem Uropi - Leçon 16 - solutions
Ruvoke... *Lu it a un ingrubad... *A d'ingrubad u mori foli... *Lu se vesten in nar... *Lu it ap in (be) u dum, bel otemi vespen... *Lu avèn in verna par lu se mol lan... *De fole av ruʒiven. ... *Lu fel sja mol disluʒen... *Sol ven... *He dez lo nemo u bir o de kotca po Parìs... *Je far a Parìs ; je far ap di vespen... par je det liente huri... *Lu se trist id ne lovi... *lu doʒ nemo ru de bel klore ʒivi... *Lu inizì santo... *Lu santì de veri ʒivi sant, de sant somu... *Lu santì od polen gol... *Lu pivì a sunad taluni... *Lu s' itan ru dom... par lu av mol piven Je se la protegan. Retour à la leçon Revizad : klore *Ne, lu s' ne roj, ba gris o bran... *Ne, je s'ne blu ba ʒel... *Ne, je s'ne bij, ba ʒel... *Ne, lu s'ne ʒel, ba nar... *Ne, lu s'ne nar, ba glen... *Ne, je s'ne violen, ba bij... *Ne, je s'ne blu, ba roj... *Ne, je s'ne rozi, ba nar... *Ne, je s'ne blu, ba roj... *Ne, je s'ne gris, ba glen o ʒel o roj... *Ne, lu s'ne blu, ba ʒel. Retour à la leçon Finde de gonad... *ʒivi / Mi forgenore se jok ʒivi... *bij / I gus ne bij vin... *klar / Ci oje se klar-blu... *huri / Ce per talvos huri veste... *glaj / I se glaj wan verem se bel... *waji / Se ne waji id ploj nemaj; i ve davo to ekwa... *mol / I av mol vark a deto... *pej / I fel ma pej odia... *anlegi / Vendo droge se anlegi... *seni / seni liente se molvos pati... *antici / I zav ne parkà he se sa antici... *normal / Di man s'ne pati, he se normal. Retour à la leçon Nemaj *Foram, i pivì ʒe mol, ba num i piv nemaj... *Du jare for, i itì molvos a kina, ba num i it nemaj... *Wan i sì u kid, i sopì des hore be noc, ba num i moz nemaj... *Wan i sì maj jun, i gusì westerne, ba num i gus la nemaj... *Fori soma, i siudì santo, ba num i sant nemaj... *Di morna, i felì ma pej, ba num i fel ma nemaj pej... *Fori jar, i avì u vag, ba num i av nemaj... *Wan i sì u kid, i mozì reno spel, ba num i moz nemaj... *Du jare for, un mozì parko in policentra, ba num un moz nemaj... *Fori mon i gardinì, ba num i gardin nemaj... *In de vake, i lisì ʒe mol, ba num i lis nemaj... *Mole jare for, i studì Greci, ba num i stud ja nemaj... *Fori jar i vaizì ʒe mol, ba num i vaiz nemaj. Retour à la leçon Kopolne... #ruvokì #Nem us #nizvoltì #procepo #breko in #probàs #flevì pas #fluj tra #rutrajo #klimì op...falì ru #apdavo...proìto #pasìto #Rumèn #prodavo... tradavo #falen us #ruplago #prospeko #Dav ru (rudàv) #ruplòj...usklaro... uspero #usvoko #uspàj #tranoco #oblaso... Retour à la leçon Category:Cours d'uropi